Sidelines
by ThaRedPanda
Summary: This is sideline series for "Two against the world". It follows life of the OC's and sometimes Nick's and Judy's, making it a mini series. It's events and things effect on main story. It is something that kinda shows you "Behind the scenes" type of stuff. Things I didn't want to add to main story because of lack of space. This is for those who love the plot of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 "Awkward ride"

...  
HAPPENING DURING TATW CHAPTER : SEASON 2 EPISODE 3 ...  
HAILIE'S AND MARCUS'S LIMO RIDE ...

The moment the limo started to move in Tundra town, the black wolf started to gather his mind into the conversation that was about to happen right now. He was gentle mammal enough to not creep her out and sat on the facing side of the wide seats,  
facing the snow leopard from good distance away. Hailie had her another leg crossed over her other, wondering only one thing... What now?  
She expected Marcus to start the conversation about something as the limo reached the first streetlights, stopping and waiting for green lights.  
Hailie felt very nervous. Not so much under that gaze by the handsome male but the situation and her location. What Judy and Nick had told her had left her scared.  
She felt a bit alerted, wondering is she had indeed just been dumb enough to be lured into biggest crime boss's car like this. And the silence was not helping her situation at all.  
She really wanted the convo start in anyway possible, but all Marcus did was study her with interested gaze, like looking most amazing mammal he had ever seen.  
Hailie was holding her blush but it was confusing to be admired but to be scared the same time. She was finally about to say something. Anything. But Marcus was just in time to say something before she did.

"Officer Garnett... You are really scared of me, aren't you?" He asked in genuine tone.

Well what was there not to be scared of? The fact that he was now Zpd's most wanted mammal. And that he was so damn tall and quite buff. Or the fact that he was missing small piece from side of his ear.  
Or the fact that he had such mysterious aura around him. His whole appearance was quite intimidating... Even if it was sexy as hell and he looked like actor in the movies. But still, he had something about him that scared her... But she just could not really place it.

"... W-why do think that?" Hailie asked suddenly, trying to sound confident.

"... Well, you are shaking a bit. And you seem very uncomfortable at the moment, giving all these glances to the streets. You keep an eye on the escape routes.  
Your paw is very close to your tranqulizer in case I do any fast movement. And you are prepared to break the window next to you with your feet to jump out and call backup." Marcus observed.

Hailie looked now even more nervous, wondering how on earth did he know all that by just looking at her for barely half a minute since car started.  
Marcus then spoke with a bit of saddness in his tone to nervous and in verge of panicking snow leopard.

"You... If it makes you feel any better, officer... You can take your tranqulizer out and keep it pointed at me while we talk. I won't get offended.  
It wold not be the first time I have been shot with that thing."

The snow leopard was wondering if the black wolf was kidding right now. But her cop sense and need of security told her that the idea was more than okay.  
She very slowly spoke back.

"I... R-really?"

"Really. Just take it out if it makes you feel more safe. But I can assure, last thing I want to do is to harm you in anyway, Officer Garnett." Marcus said with warming tone, really trying to sound nice.

"... I'll... I think I could... Take it out just for... For safety..." She mumbled quietly, reaching for her gun and taking it slowly out.

She didn't point him with it, but she laid it next to her, having her paw on it. Marcus followed this action and felt a bit sorrow from it. But there was no really blaming her.  
Marcus then sighed and continued, now having a smile.

"Now... That we got that out of the way. I guess we could... Talk. Yeah. About stuff. I like talking. You like talking?" Marcus asked with awkward grin.

"I... Guess?" Hailie asked with raised eyebrow, wondering that was this first time Marcus was actually talking to a girl or something. Because he was bad at this. And it was seen that he knew it very well.

"Good. Good... Yeah umm... I talk a lot too. Everyday... I... I AM SO BAD AT THIS!" Marcus finally broke down, slapping his own face with his paw. It made Hailie jump a bit as the black wolf groaned and shook his head.

The wolf had never in his life struggled with conversation as much as he was now. But it was hard since she looked so damn stunning in his eyes that he tried to impress her by being all suave and smooth and ended like sounding like a complete nerd that tried to make a first move on the popular girl he had been stalking like in those bad movies. That is spot on how he felt.

"Look... Umm, Mr Wes- Marcus, I mean... How about we... Try to talk... About the thing we were supposed to talk about?" Hailie suggested as the black wolf was quiet in embarrassment and was covering his eye with his palm.

"... Officer Garnett... What do you think happened on that stage?" Marcus asked with genuine tone, very glad that Hailie was now trying to lead the convo at least some way.

"I... I don't know what happened... It just..." Hailie mumbled.

"I know what it was for me." Marcus said with determined voice.

"... Y-you do?" Hailie asked a bit scared because of Marcus answering his opinion so quickly.

".. For me it meant that... I want to know you better, Officer Garnett. I don't know what it truly was about you... And I know... I know that I sound insane right now...  
But what I felt in that moment... I... Fuck. Oh SORRY MY LANGUAGE! I... What I am trying to ask I MEAN SAY!..." The black wolf struggled with his words again, feeling like squirming like last day on earth for feeling like an idiot. Hailie was looking at him wide eyed, wondering if he was seriously meaning what he said. Despite what Hailie was hearing trough this awkward rambling, she understood where Marcus was getting at.  
And to confirm she was truly sure, she asked very quietly, both scared but her heart beating so fast for being so conflicted as she was flattered.

"... I... Mar.. Marcus. Are you... Are you asking me on... On a date?"

Marcus was surely looking at Hailie right now, feeling himself tense up. And the if only Hailie knew... If he knew his life... His story... This would be thousand times more crazy.  
The black wolf was thirty years old... And he had never been on a date with a female. Never. And he had never fallen in love. He wasn't even really sure what love was. But he felt something.  
If Hailie would know things he has done... What he was about to do... Or the fact he had even killed mammals... She would shoot him right now to unconsciousness and escape...  
He knew that this was bad idea. IT WAS HORRIBLE idea... TO ask her out. He knew deep down that this would not work.. Just like Steve said... But his heart wanted this so much.  
The moment they had shared.. But wondering if it wasn't just him but Hailie too who felt it... It made him... It made this so important to him. He wanted to know if she felt it. He wanted to try this for reasons unknown to himself.

Marcus quietly nodded as an answer, feeling his ears burn, this whole new sensation and emotion in his life feeling a bit too much.  
Hailie felt herself blush quite a lot. Only time she had dated someone was Thomas, the jerk who left her scars for life and wavering her trust for males.  
But this was different between Marcus and Thomas. Thomas was bold and overconfident. This black wolf on the other paw... He seemed like he had no idea how to ask someone out. How to flirt.  
Hell, how to even talk to female in this manner. Which confused Hailie because of his looks. Anyone having his looks, his style and his aura and... Well, very probably good looking... Body under that tailored suit.  
Let alone his strong voice and his eyes and-... WELL it just drove the snow leopard very confused how on earth he didn't have girlfriend or were married. But maybe someone being mobster kingpin didn't have time for such.  
Question was, did he seem like he had time now? Most importantly WHY HER?! She was a cop! And for all she knew, this might be trap or something. Maybe this whole limo ride was. Maybe this is all to make her drop her guard and tie her up and torture her to tell everything zpd had on the wolf and she made a terrible mistake and-

"Officer Garnett... Just... Just say if it's not okay... Just... Just hit me with the harsh reality right now and... Spare me for humiliating myself like this... I won't get mad... I promise." Marcus said with sad but warm tone,  
looking at his feet and giving mall glances at her as Hailie was looking at him with small scare but settling down, the wolf waking her from her raising paranoia again.

She processed for a moment what Marcus had said to her just now and felt really bad for not answering. What on earth should she do?! She knew... She knew that Oliver had interest in her. She wasn't dumb. But.. She never had a moment with Oliver as she had with Marcus. That what they felt that small split second on that stage while looking in each others eyes. Their worlds were as different as they could be.

"Mayor Weston... I mean.. Marcus... I don't think that it's a.. That it's a good idea... I think you know that too..." Hailie said carefully with genuine tone.

"... I know." Marcus said with sad tone, wondering why he even expected anything different.

"BUT I MEAN... I-it's not that I don't wouldn't want to date you mister W-MARCUS!" Hailie said quickly, wanting to sound kind and ending up rambling.

Marcus now raised his gaze to look at blushing Hailie on the other seat, wondering where that came from. So... Was there hope for him after all?

"Then... Why don't you?" Marcus asked very carefully with confused tone.

"Because... You know why. I... I would get fired." Hailie said after thinking for a moment, knowing it was probably true. She would end up getting investigated.

Marcus raised an eyebrow to that, arguing back.

"Why on earth would chief Bogo fire you for accepting to be my date? He should promote you for all I know." Marcus said with optimistic voice.

"I.. Wh-what?" Hailie asked in confusion.

"Well.. If Bogo would be to hear that you would be on a date with... Me... They would bring your associates with you. Nick and Judy at least. And they would ask you to wear a wire. And listen everything I say.  
And expect me to do something crazy so they could get me."

Hailie was quiet for a while, not even thinking that way. But now that she thought about it, it made sense to her. It would give them whole new operation but this was even more confusing now.

"But... This does not make sense. Why would you want them to catch you doing something crazy or revealing some secrets to me during a date?"

Marcus now actually gave genuine smile as he spoke to the snow leopard with charming tone.

"Well... Because I would waste their time. First, I would not do anything crazy. Unless they have yellow curtains. I hate yellow. Sorry, that might had sounded a bit random. I say lot of random things. But anyway, I wouldn't do anything out of norm.  
And second, I would not reveal any secrets... Because there is nothing to really share. Okay you know that is lies but still, I am not that arrogant. So, you would end up doing your job and I would get to do something I really wanted."

"Something... Something you really wanted?" Hailie asked with uncertain look.

Marcus then inhaled deep and tried not to fail this by stuttering.

"Getting to know you. Getting to eat good food and drink glass of wine with you. Listening to good music. Having fresh air. And spending a good night with most beautiful company I would ever have.  
And listening to your enchanting voice and talk about about anything you would want to talk about. I would not even need to talk, officer Garnett. I could just listen to you.  
You might not think yourself as interesting individual but just after watching you on that stage for that moment you strike'd me as most interesting mammal I had ever seen... Sound like a plan?"

The limo went quiet as Hailie turned as red as a tomato, her eyes wide as they could be. She felt like melting after hearing that stuff, the male looking at her with hopeful look and running his thumbs around in circle and clearly holding his breath. His gaze was begging only one thing. Say yes. Please say yes.

Hailie was feeling her heart beat like a drum, trying to break eye contact with the black wolf but found it impossible. That damn innocent and hopeful smile.  
She would now feel like really mean if she refused. But she was scared of him still. HE WAS A MOB BOSS. Hailie stuttered something by herself with her blush, squirming on her seat and Marcus knowing he had finally done something right here. He was holding his breath still, feeling like dying as he waited for the answer eagerly.

"Why... May I just... Just ask one thing first?" Hailie asked quietly with light voice.

"Anything." Marcus said quickly.

"... You are Mayor... And... And by Nick's and Judy's word you are-"

"A mob boss and a crime lord. I am many things, Officer Garnett. But I am not a liar. Judith and Nicholas are right. I am the wolf you and your department have been looking for all this time.  
But it does not mean that I am a bad mammal."

Now Hailie looked at Marcus with look that told "Really", feeling like the black wolf was now just making things up. Marcus felt his smile fell from Hailie's expression of not being very convinced,  
trying to figure out something.

"You know that... Even if... Even if this date would go well... That we can't... We could not be in relationship of any kind? My job is to bring you in jail, IF these allegations about you are true." Hailie said with sad tone.

"IF they are." Marcus added with optimistic voice, knowing that he was not fooling anyone. He then sighed and spoke.

"Look, maybe... Maybe it does not work. You are right about that... But.. Can't you at least try to... Try to have this one date with me? That is all I ask, officer Garnett... Just... Just one date.  
If it ends up with you arresting me on the spot, well... You have won before anything even started. But IF I don't get arrested... You might had one interesting and fun date night with the mayor of Zootopia.  
Does that... In a sense sound like a win win situation?" Marcus suggested with awkward grin, shrugging his shoulders.

"... Okay... Mr mayor... I will go out with you." Hailie said after a while of thinking, those seconds feeling like hours for Marcus as he was sweating.

He wanted to jump in the air from that, but controlled himself. He let out a long and loud exhale, feeling like he had been diving under water this whole time, being finally free to breathe.

"Awesome!"

"Marcus... You shouldn't get to excited.. It's... It would be police business.. Not an actual date." Hailie reminded.

"Mmm not police business for me... Just hanging out with most prettiest female I have ever seen." Marcus said with genuine tone and half lidded eyes.

Hailie's eyes widened again from that and she started to squirm again. After a while Marcus spoke.

"I... Am not making you uncomfortable by... By saying that am I? I can stop..." Marcus mumbled now, going back to his awkward self, wondering if he overdid it. But he could not lie to himself.  
Hailie was a vision in his eyes. She was unbearably beautiful.

Suddenly Hailie felt it. The car had stopped. Marcus only now realized it too, watching outside as it was still raining. He had not even realized with Hailie that it was raining hard on Savannah.  
Still? That was very odd. They were both in front of the building of the Zpd, the limo waiting for Hailie to go outside. The black tinted window slowly rolled down behind Marcus's back and voice spoke.

"Mr Weston, destination reached."

"Thank you." Marcus said, the window rolling back the second after.

Hailie looked outside and saw her building, wondering should she just... Go?  
Marcus suddenly spoke as the snow leopard was looking outside in the rain, zoning out.

"So... Khrmm... When... When would you be available? For the... The date I mean?" Marcus asked carefully.

Hailie looked at Marcus with blush for a while in his hazel brown eyes and spoke back quietly.

"... A-any day is good..." Hailie stuttered.

"... How about... Tuesday?" The wolf suggested.

"... It's... It's okay, I guess.." Hailie said shyly.

"Okay... SO... Tuesday it is... I expect to pick you up from your place?" Marcus said, clearing his throat.

"... Y-yeah.. Okay." Hailie said with uncertain voice.

"GREAT... Wonderful... Cool... Yeah." Marcus muttered, wondering how to continue this talk.

Hailie looked at the black wolf for a moment still before turning to look at the rain and Zpd again.  
The snow leopard was quiet for a while and then spoke quietly.

"Marcus... Thank you for... Giving me lift to work."

"... Was my pleasure, officer Garnett." Marcus swallowed, wondering if he should say something romantic or anything at all.

The snow leopard gave small nod at that, opening her side door and embracing chilly and windy rain. She slowly stepped outside to the cold pavement of Savannah,  
squeezing her eyes shut for a moment as she placed her gun back into her belt, feeling so relieved that she didn't have to use it. Or the fact that this ride didn't end in horror.

She was about to close the door when Marcus suddenly stepped out from his side of the car. Hailie felt her heart beat fast as the black wolf approached her after closing his door.  
He stopped about few feet away from Hailie, making the snow leopard girl tense up. Damn he was tall and so handsome...  
Marcus was quiet for a moment while looking around, rubbing the back of his neck and wondering if he should say it.  
He then looked at his left side, watching to the streets far away. Then he saw them randomly, making his eyes widen. Nick and Judy. The two mammals in uniform were holding paws, walking a bit far away.  
They had not seen him or his limo yet, being still quite far. Hailie saw the direction Marcus was looking too, seeing her friends approach. They both saw as Nick and Judy were holding paws,  
waiting for the lights to turn green. There was quite amount of mammals on the same street as Nick and Judy were, few looking at them with disgust on their faces. Some were looking admiring. Some looked like they didn't even care, too busy going to work or somewhere. Marcus turned to look at Hailie again, speaking to her again.

"So... Officer Garnett... I think I should go. Wilde and Hopps are here shortly and I think they have hanged around with me enough for one week... Even though I am meeting them in Big's mansion this weekend."

"... You are?" Hailie asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow to him.

"I am... But yeah... I better go. Please to send my greeting to them and Bogo. And don't forget to mention to Bogo that none of this was your fault. You just had to get to work on time. Right?"  
Marcus asked with awkward chuckle and saw as Hailie muttered something quietly in return.

The silence was getting unbearing, so Marcus thought that it was his time to take leave until Hailie would change her mind.  
Marcus opened the door of his limo and was about to step inside when Hailie quickly spoke.

"Wait!... Marcus."

The way she said his name just made his heart beat so damn fast and him wanting her to say it again... It just felt so good coming from her.  
The black wolf turned to look at the snow leopard and gave questioning look, a bit scared that his fear came true and Hailie was having second thoughts.  
But then the snow leopard actually gave small shy smile, looking at him in the eyes as she was blushing.

"I... Do I wear a dress?"

Marcus was looking at her wide eyed with burning ears from the question and answered quietly.

"Officer Garnett... You can wear whatever suits you. I am just happy you said yes." He said with genuine tone.

Hailie did not answer to that, giving small smile and squirming under his admiring gaze like it was high school all over again.

"Okay... So.. I'll see you Tuesday then... And hey."

"... Yeah?" Hailie asked carefully.

"Have good day at work... Officer Garnett. Stay... Safe I guess." Marcus said with shy smile, almost wincing inside for wondering if that was weird thing to say to officer as mob boss.

Hailie then actually was giving him a smile with half lidded eyes from that and spoke.

"You know, mayor Weston... Nick was right about you."

"About what?"

"... You are one of a kind, mayor Weston."

"..." Marcus didn't say anything to that, wondering if she thought it was bad or good.

Hailie then started to walk away, giving one last look at his way, their gazes lingering together.

"You know... Officer... You never told what you... Felt at that moment on stage." Marcus added.

Hailie felt her smile go away and her blush come back furiously as she struggled to answer that.  
She indeed had not answered. She then spoke quietly.

"... Maybe I need few days to think my answer trough..." Hailie mumbled.

"... Fair enough, officer." Marcus added with smile.

Hailie then gave shy smile to herself and turned around, starting to walk up the Zpd, getting soaked in this hard rain and this damn wind.  
Marcus looked at her the whole time she walked those steps, watching her amazing figure the whole time, not able to hold his ears from burning.  
Her eyes and her voice was still lingering in his mind.

He saw that Nick and Judy were crossing a road, so he thought that it was good idea to leave before staying to chat.  
Unfortunately Nick and Judy saw Marcus. Just when he opened the door to his limo, Nick and Judy froze. About from seven meters away, they saw the black wolf and their gazes met.  
Nick and Judy looked stunned, wondering if Marcus was actually there. Marcus just gave wicked grin back and greeted them with snap of his fingers, confirming that it was no one else but him.  
The wolf then went back into his car, speaking to the driver.

"City hall."

"Got it, sir." The driver said.

Before Nick and Judy even knew it, the limo drove off fast. Marcus was whistling by himself for a moment, humming casually.

But the moment the car stopped in the first lights, his face got dreamy and his tail started to wag furiously. His smile just widened as he felt like seeing hearts right now,  
giving out loud howl of victory.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DID IT! SHE AGREED TO DATE WITH ME! YES! YES! YEEEEES!"

The black wolf was feeling like a superhero right now, feeling his heart beat so fast from adrenaline. Hailie... I am really going to see her again.  
Those eyes...

"Sir."

The black wolf woke from his victory when a paw was handing over a phone to him.  
The driver continued.

"Roy Briggs is on the line. Something about Garvia and Simon. There seems to be situation at the base. No idea what."

The black wolf turned into serious mode right away, taking the phone. Back to work from moment of happiness.

All the black wolf could do was sigh.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 "Morning with Oliver"

...  
HAPPENING DURING TATW CHAPTER : SEASON 2 EPISODE 4 PART 1 ...  
OLIVER IN THE STATION BEFORE HAILIE'S ARRIVAL ...

The brown wolf sighed as he was staring at the vending machine next to the elevators of the ZPD. The brown wolf yawned, brushing his other eye and feeling tired this morning.  
Soda can. Come to daddy. That's it. Orange is my favorite. Need to have one. Need sugar. A little more. Aaaand

CLUNCK!

The soda pop fell down, ready for taking. Oliver gave pleased smile and swished his tail as he crouched down to take the soda can from the machine, showing his paw in.  
He bit his tongue as he was reaching for the can, mumbling by himself.

"Are you freaking kidding me.. Almost thousand years on this planet and we haven't even made vending machine that isn't a dumb and unpractical and... No." Oliver finished, realizing his paw was stuck.

"Great. Just great. Amazing. I love it." Oliver cursed, looking around himself. Many were too busy to realize the trouble this clumsy brown wolf had gotten himself into, carrying paperwork all around.

Oliver gave another sigh, scratching behind his ear. There as he was kneel'd, the blue neon lights of the machine making him zone out, he started to fall in to his thoughts. Sigh... Why does everything have to be so hard..

Hailie... Why can't I just ask her out? On the other paw, why would she even date me? There is nothing special about me. I am boring. Clumsy. My jokes are bad. Im over shy. I am bad at talking with females.  
I don't have any self confidence. I snore in my sleep. I am a bad driver. The moment I come home, I read books or jack off and watch porn. I have laid with only two females in my life and it was so awkward that I want to forget. There is nothing I can offer to someone like her. She is amazing, beautiful, kind... I am just a loser. Yeah, Oliver from great and famous Howlton family. What a great cop I am. Boring life and full of insecurities.  
No girlfriend.. Or boyfriend... Damn how much I wish I had either one. I'm so damn lonely. I just... I want to have someone that looks at me like Judy looks at Nick.

Oliver blushed by himself, being quiet and trying to reach for the soda can again, cursing by himself again.

"Come here you stupid little..." The brown wolf cursed, only getting more stuck inside the vending machine with his arm.

Sigh... Somehow I just feel like it won't work out with me and Hailie... I just... Even if I manage to ask her out, what then? How would that even go? What cringy lines could I come up with?  
I bet Nicholas never had this trouble. I have heard things he told me during the academy. The things I had to come up with two match his stories. He saw right through them. He knew I lied. He was too kind to just call my bullshit.  
I am so damn pathetic... He on the other paw is just so... So damn attractive. That damn grin... I bet he is so damn good in bed. Why wouldn't I just ask him for tips? Ask how he handles females?  
Because he would make fun of me. He expects me to have wild life or something. When in truth I am twenty-nine year old wolf who just moved out of his brothers place. I have shitty car. I have trouble with talking to females.  
My life is boring. It's been three years since I got laid. Also I CAN'T EVEN GET A FREAKING SODA CAN OUT OF THIS STUPID MACHINE!

The wolf started to pull harder reaching for the can and making it move a little bit with his fingertips. Just a little bit more. Nononono-

The damn soda can started to roll even further, Oliver accidentally tackling the machine and making the can move further. Oliver sighed with tired eyes, looking around himself. Still no one paid attention.  
Everyone were so damn busy. Oliver saw Delgato talking with Lily Fangmeyer on the far corner, both heading to tranquilizer range. I wonder when others are going to come for work. Maybe I will get myself together this time.  
I will ask Hailie out this time. I have to do it. Sooner better than later. You want a girlfriend right? Or maybe you just want to prove to everyone that you don't like Nick that way. I know they are joking about it.  
All the time. Many in the whole station are. They keep laughing at that damn picture in our zpd group chat.  
Freaking Delgato and others... So what if I like him a little bit? .. Okay maybe more than I want to admit. He is funny, charming... And taken. By most famous bunny in the city.

Oliver was quiet for a while, staring at the neon lights and falling into deep thoughts by himself. Judy Hopps. Now there was a female alright. He remembered when she came to the city. First rabbit officer. It was something Oliver had read about and followed in the news as he was working out in the gym, wondering how odd it sounded. He was really interested to see how that was going to go. He didn't judge. He had never even talked with bunnies. Seen them,  
yes. But all his friends were predators. There was very little bunnies in Savannah. Judy was the first one he truly knew. He remembered the day he was told that he was going to be in team with Judy. The shaking paws and disbelief.  
She was a legend. Hero of the city. And someone like him would be in his team... Getting this chance.. It was still just something he hadn't really soaked in. He had worked with her on the field, yes... But he still wondered why they had chosen him. Just because of his family name was his biggest guess. Good physique. Amazing at sports. Very combat trained and great boxer. Still... He didn't have list of heroics like Judy. He was just as new as Nick.  
It was obvious why Nick got picked into the team. He just didn't see why he was the choice among others. Hailie was best driver Zpd had and good at self defense. Rasheed was best shot ZPD had when it came to marksman skills, also showing amazing bravery and known from being still very tactical under pressure. Luke was fastest runner ZPD had, also the lynx having very optimistic attitude and very friendly team player. Just like Judy... I never asked to be part of this team. But of course I took it. Because I wanted to impress one of the most famous mammals in the city... And my family. Also make sure nothing would happen to Nick and Judy, considering who they were.  
I am really starting to see him as my best friend... Part of me just.. Ugh I hate myself of being like this... Why does he have to be so damn handsome and sexy...  
He would probably be ten feet away from me after he knew that I have these thoughts about him that I don't even want to have.. He has Judy. I feel really happy for her. She deserves someone good. I just never imagined her being interested in... Predators... It just sounds so odd. I saw them on that balcony before the press congress... I saw how she cried in Nick's arms at that moment. The way Nick looked at her at that moment as he calmed her down. Neither of them noticing as I watched from behind the corner... The way they looked at each other... I can only wish to have someone looking at me like that someday. Just... I want someone like Judy as my girlfriend. I can't help but to see her as one of the most amazing females I have ever met. She is kind, brave, optimistic, and very... I think the more I see her day after day I have realized... That in part i see why Nick likes her. She is pretty. Well, it's hard for me to determine how attractive she would be in bunny standards. Don't know many bunnies. Sigh... Still... I wonder what she is like. Truly like once out of uniform and on her free time. I haven't ever hanged out with Nick or Judy on my free time. It would be interesting to see how they are out of work. Nick I can already imagine. Judy is different case.  
I wonder what she likes. What kind of music. I heard she is huge Gazelle fan. Hmmm.. I wonder what kind of food she likes. Don't bunnies only eat carrots? Is that speciest? I don't know. She is just so interesting mammal in general.  
I wonder if Nick would be okay truly with me hanging out with them sometime like he suggested. Yeah. I have trained cooking. I could sometimes come over to spend a time with them. Watch a movie. Maybe drink few beers and just talk.  
I really want to know them both better. They are both such interesting mammals... While I am boring as one can be. Everyone must think "Oliver of the great family of Howlton's! His life must be so exciting!"... Yeah, nailed it.

Oliver sighed, trying to get the sodacan from the machine, hit fingers getting closer to the can again. ALMOST... Just a..

Oliver then again started to get quiet, wondering by himself in blush how it would look when Nick and Judy would... Mate. How it would even go. It is not... How would it even be possible. There is no way. I'm sure as hell not going to ask... I wonder if Nick would tell. NA AH. Oliver, you are thinking of things that you shouldn't think about. Your mother and father raised you to be civil. You can't think things like that... Yet I am bit of a pervert and can't get the idea out of my head now. Just great. Sigh... Why are you even thinking anything at all. Right now you have one mission. Get that FREAKING STUPID SODA-

"KHrmm... Officer Howlton."

The strong voice asked for him, making Oliver turn around to look who the talked was, not able to raise up as his hand was stuck in the machine.

".. Morning, Chief." Oliver just said calmly with goofy smile, seeing the buffalo look at the show with his hands on akimbo.

"... Having problems with the machine?" He asked bluntly.

"YYyyyeaaah, you could say that." Oliver said with a bit embarrassed tone.

"Mhhhm... Let me guess, you decided to kneel down, shove your hand inside, get it stuck and try to act like nothing is wrong?" The buffalo asked knowingly.

"... Uhh... That... Sounds oddly familiar." Oliver said, shrugging his shoulders and giving apologizing smile to his chief.

Bogo was serious for a while, until he sighed and had a small smile on him as he shook his head, starting to walk closer to him.

"Just a second." He said in fatherly tone, kneeling down. He took his hoof under the machine, raising himself just a little bit, making the machine go up as well.

The sodacan rolled right onto Oliver's paw, making Oliver's eyes scream victory.

"Got it?"

"Yis!" Oliver hissed with smile, making Bogo snort as he showed thumbs up. Bogo slowly lower the vending machine down.

"... Can officer from great family of Howlton's get his hand out without me having to call someone with a blowtorch?" Bogo asked with amused smile.

"I think I got it... Wait." Oliver chuckled, pulling his paw out of the machine as hard as he could. He managed to get his hand out with small sting of pain along with it, making him wince a bit.

"Ow."

"Next time, just rattle the damn machine to get your drink." Bogo said, shaking his head and turning around to walk away.

"Thanks, Chief." Oliver said in gratitude.

"Hmmph." Bogo just grunted back.

Oliver followed with his gaze as the buffalo walked over to Clawhouser's desk, taking the attention from the cheetah and asking for something.  
The brown wolf looked at the soda can in his paw, rubbing his tired eye with his another and looking around himself. This rain outside was clearly taking mood in very different way overall this morning. Everyone were so quiet. So moody. They talked with each other, sure. Still... Just somehow Oliver felt that something was wrong. Like incoming storm. That something really bad was about to happen... Nah, imagination. Ain't nothing bad going to happen. Just rain, grey sky and dark thoughts. Sigh...

"Moooorning, Oliver." The brown wolf suddenly heard someone say.

As he was zoning out with the soda can in his paw, Julia walked by. The white female wolf officer gave him a flirty look, carrying some huge pile of files on her hands.  
Oliver looked after her with awkward smile, giving small paw wave as she looked after her shoulder, walking towards offices.

"M-morning, Julia." He said with chuckle.

Julia just winked at him, turning back to walking towards the offices and leaving Oliver stare at her dancing butt... Wow, I never realized how amazing ass she has. WOA. Steady now.  
Why are you like this? Remember your raising. Don't sexualise mammals. It is rude and dirty thing to do. Remember what your mother and father told you all these years... I wonder if my dad really was such a modest and civil guy... Why did I have to be born as Howlton... I was raised to be a cop. I wonder if it wasn't our family demand since great relative, Charlie, I wonder what I would be doing right now instead... I always liked swimming. Swimming instructor would have been cool. Maybe I would had actually gotten a bit more exciting life than what I had. No formal dresses and wine parties.  
Not all the boring family events and reading. Not all the academy training and all the high expectations. Not constant scolding when I was out just half hour late from home. Not the embarrassing moments before the whole family when dad found porn magazines or beer from my room... I wonder what Nick's or Judy's parents are like. They have to be way laid back compared to mine. Less tense, yelling and always judging. Sigh...

"Morning dude." Oliver suddenly heard Delgato say, the lion walking past him and giving light shoulder pump at him.

"... Morning." Oliver said with grin, watching Delgato walk to the elevators and call it down.

The brown wolf just zoned out at the soda can, listening the sounds of the hall. Talk, laugh, walking, typing of keyboards, incoming calls, tapping of pen, closing and opening of doors.  
Just another day at work... Patrolling with Hailie... This time you will have to ask her out. Just do it. You wanted someone like Judy, right? What do you have to lose? Except get rejected,  
kill her with boredom, make things awkward with her in the office... Everyone knowing she broke it up before it started. Delgato and Fangmeyer teasing even more. Why is it so hard to talk to females?  
Everything in this life is too hard.

"Oliveeeer, what's up man?!" Coonway suddenly came next to him, tapping his shoulder with grin and making Oliver almost jump from sudden attack.

"You scared the shit out of me." Oliver huffed.

"Your fault for zoning out in middle of hall dude. You gonna drink that?" The red raccoon asked, pointing at the can in his paw with grin.

"Yyyyyeah, after the battle I had to go through with it, yes I'm drinking it." Oliver said with bored expression.

"Bad morning?"

"Kinda."

"Aaaaahh, nothing that little practice shooting can't help, right? Little shooting and everything is more bright." Rasheed suggested, giving challenging look at the brown wolf.

"So you can beat me in front of everyone with perfect score and impress Lily Fangmeyer, right?" Oliver asked with knowing face, rolling his eyes.

"Puuusssyyyyy..." The red raccoon sang with evil smile.

"Whatever." Oliver grunted, opening his sodacan with annoyed look. The loud sound of pressure releasing from the can hissed, having shaken in the machine too much.

"Great." Oliver sighed, seeing some of the soda fall to the floor and pouring out of the can. Rasheed gave amused smile at that, talking.

"Okay this really ain't your morning."

"Picked up on that huh?" Oliver sighed, looking at the mess on the floor. He was too bored to even care, taking sip of the sugary orange drink and having satisfied smile for change after long sip.

"Aaaah, that hit the spot."

"You do know what day today is, right?" Coonway asked with a bit worried tone.

"... Blue Lagoon?" Oliver reminded himself, knowing damn well. Part of him didn't want to go.

"You are coming, right?" Coonway asked carefully.

"Thinking about it."

"It would be other chance to get Wilde drunk so you can try to do something even more gay this time." The rad raccoon grinned.

"PFFTTT!" Oliver let out, chocking on his drink and starting to cough up as Coonway laughed next to him, tapping him in the back.

"That reaction was all I needed to make my day, thanks Howler."

"Fuck you. Not funny." Oliver coughed, looking at Rasheed with annoyed look.

"I'm not judging. Our bunny leader might take it a bit personally though."

"Really funny."

"No seriously, when is the wedding with foxtrot?"

"Coming from a guy who has clinged into his lynx friend like glue all the time." Oliver shot back with grin, sipping his drink.

"Isn't that normal behavior between best friends?" Coonway said right away in annoyance.

"Nick and Judy were best friends too." Oliver reminded and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That is whole lot different. A female and male can't be just best friends for long time." Coonway said knowingly.

"Does Hailie know about that?" Oliver asked after a while carefully.

Coonway's eyes widened from that, making him look a bit challenged first but he measured Oliver for a while with his gaze. The red raccoon then sighed.

"Well, I guess you got me there. I guess female and male can be just friends."

"So you've never... Thought about Hailie that way. Or has Luke ever thought about her that way?" Oliver asked, testing waters and wondering if he asked too personal questions.

".. I can shut up if you want me to, I don't want to get tranquilized." Oliver said with smile. Coonway looked at Oliver for a while. He then slowly took the drink from Oliver's paw.  
The brown wolf looked at the red raccoon quietly, seeing the suddenly smiling officer take a small sip and give the can back to him.

"I love her like a sister. Luke does too. What we have together is... Complicated. We have never seen her in that light. I don't know why. She does not see us as boyfriend material.  
We are like family together. We have known each other from very young age and all... I can see why you think either of us would had fallen in love with her... The most simple fact just is that she isn't my type. Or Luke's. She is also very careful about males and dating in general. You have seen how shy she is. She is like that one little sister we both didn't have. Someone we want to protect and see that she isn't getting treated badly. That is just true friendship. Cool shit." Coonway said, shrugging his shoulders.

"... So... What type of girls DO you like then?" Oliver asked with smile, seeing from Rasheed's expression that he was not very comfortable about the subject, already saying more than he should had to guy he has known for two weeks.

"Me?.. If you give another sip of that soda, I'm game." Coonway said with smug grin.

"Nooot that interesting. It cost two dollars." Oliver teased.

"Really dude?" Coonway asked with roll of eyes.

"I'm poor as shit." Oliver smirked.

"Okay fine, I loooove lesbian girls." Coonway gave up straight away.

Oliver blushed at that, his eyes widening as he wondered what to say to that.

"Uhhh... How does that work?" He asked with more interest than he wanted to lay out.

"I have thing for small women. I once had these two weasel girls, both lesbians. Met them in a house party. Both came to my dorm room, Luke being out and Hailie at her parents. Lucky for me.  
They were high and in heat. They gave me blowjob together and battled over me, giggling all the time and kissing each other.  
I was never the same male after that. Oh baby..." Coonway said with dreamy smile.

Oliver felt his ears burn from image, most of him jealous about someone having something like that. He couldn't even wonder how that must have been.

"Too much info?"

"Too little info." Oliver said with grin, way more interested now.

"I knew we would get along, Howlton. Let me tell you about-"

"Morning, Luke."

Both mammals turned to look at the familiar voice. Hailie had just came to work, looking behind her and towards the slide doors with dreamy smile. Seeing last sight of Marcus's limo.  
She turned to see her lynx friend, giving him a kiss on cheek and walking towards Him and Coonway.

"Step your game up now, your crush is coming closer." Coonway smiled.

"Dude, stop making me nervous." Oliver huffed.

"You have to treat her right. I know that you want to date her." Coonway said with serious tone as he looked at Oliver.

"Yeah, I do." Oliver said nervously.

"So far for what I've seen, you are okay dude, Oliver. I got you on this." Coonway said, tapping his shoulder.

"Y-you are saying I should ask her on a date NOW?" Oliver asked with scare.

"Yeah. Why not? Just gather breath and ask. She might say yes. I know her." Coonway said with assuring smile.

"Okay. Okay.. HUuuff.. I can do this."

"Morning, Rasheed." The wet and soaked snow leopard said casually, leaning in to give quick kiss on the red raccoons cheek.

"Morning... Oliver." Hailie said with small blush but a bit nonchalantly.

"Morning... Hailie, I umm... I-" Just when Oliver was about to ask, Hailie interrupted him.

"Where is Bogo?"

Both mammals went quiet, Oliver mumbling a bit as his date request got stuck on his throat. Okay, just tell where Bogo is, so yo can ask again.

"Bogo was with Clawhouser a while ago. Don't know where he is now." Oliver said, looking at counter table.

"Why do you need to see chief for?" Coonway asked with puzzled tone, raising eyebrow.

"I..." Hailie struggled with how to explain it. She then quietly spoke.

".. I... I just got ride by limo.."

"... OOokkaay?" Coonway asked draggingly, wondering what was going on with her right now.

"... By... Marcus Weston."

They all went quiet.

Until Oliver yelled so loud that Coonway and Garnett almost got a heart attack.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

...


	3. Chapter 3

FIRST OF ALL, hi everyone! And truly sorry for being gone so long! But I have been working on a biggest chapter ever of "Two against the world", it being over 30k words long. So me and my proof reader, "Soldier" Decided to cut it in half and make two chapters. So it's now under process of grammar fixing and such...

So don't think I've stopped or given up because I'm making one hell of a comeback soon! For now, as I wait for these huge two chapters to be proofread, I provide sidelines during this waiting. It's time for this story to have some length too! Also, check my deviant art! There is art of Coonway now!

ANYWAY! Here I give you something in front, that I'm going to represent in my upcoming two against the world chapters as well. All of my Oc's listed!

So hold on everyone just a little longer! You are all about to get lot of reading soon and witness the battle in the starlight hotel tower! :)

Oliver Howlton: Timber wolf, age 29. (police)  
Hailie Garnett: Snow leopard, age 26. (police)  
Rasheed Coonway: Red Panda/ Raccoon, age 26. (police)  
Luke Fring: Lynx, age 24. (police)  
Julia Ziggz: White wolf, age 27. (undercover cop of Marcus's team)  
Roy Briggs: Rottweiler, age 28. (Marcus's thug)  
Amy Briggs: Rottweiler, age 26. (Roy's little sister)  
Mark and Ron Howlton: Timber wolves, age 10 & 9\. (Oliver's littlebrothers)  
David Snowy: Husky: age 24. (Garvia's thug)  
Saul Goodman: Doberman: age 25 (Garvia's thug)  
Simon Grims: Tiger: age 30. (Garvia's right hand)  
Jacob and Linda Howlton: age 45 & 47 (Oliver's parents)  
Maria Wilde: Fox, age 49. (Nick's mother)  
William Wilde(Oaks): Fox, age 49. (Nick's father)  
Ben Forrest: Bear, age 30. (Nick's friend)  
Mike Rollins: Golden furred labrador, age 26. (Nick's friend)  
Zed Jackson: Lynx, age 50. (Marcus's bodyguard and trainer)  
Steve Levron: Bunny, age 31. (Marcus's right hand and best friend)  
Marcus Weston: Black wolf, age 30. (Mob Kingpin)  
Garvia Defluff: Ram, age 40. (Mob boss)  
James Sands: Antelope, age 37. (Mob boss)  
Jones Suggs: Antelope, age 35. (Mob boss)  
Lily Fangmeyer: Tiger, age 28. (police, Ivan Fangmeyer's little sister)  
Nadalie, Serena, Cindy Hopps: Black, grey and white bunny. age, 24, 24, 23. (Judy's little sisters)  
Alex Trees: Porkypine, age 27. (Marcus's limo driver)  
Jack Garlow: Jaguar, age 37. (Mike's boyfriend and ex 's thug)  
Leon Langford: Shiba inu, age 47. (Owner of hotel Starline)  
Nadia Rains: Deer, age 42. (Maria's best friend)  
Zac Ivankov: Wolf, age 30. (Simon's best friend)

There is all the OC's so far! Now, without further due, enjoy the new sidelines chapter! :)

...

..

Episode 3

"Ride somewhere far away"

There they were, two mammals on a road-trip. Well... Road Trip might be wrong way to call it. Work related... And by work, it wasn't exactly legal.

Right as the Starline hotel incident was ongoing, the building on fire, two mammals were doing their ordered work by Steve Levron, the bunny giving them just before the Marcus arrived to the council meeting.

Roy Briggs, along with the one eyed lynx, Zed Jackson, were both driving out of Zootopia, entering through the huge gates of the glorious city. The countryside began almost immediately, the greenery and the rain washing down on the car. The grey sky was not going away anymore soon, So all they could think about that, was that rain season of some-kind must have started just now.

The rottweiler hadn't said a word to the lynx next to him during the whole drive, the annoyance rumbling inside him as the old cat was looking at him the whole drive with mischievous smile.  
Even trying to get conversation going during the whole thing, but Roy didn't play along. Not after what he had witnessed. Roy tried to focus on his driving, staring the muddy road and the window cleaners wiping the rain off the windows constantly, the sound getting on his nerves as well. He felt like EVERYTHING was getting on his nerves on this point. After a while, the old lynx chuckled, really trying to get conversation on.  
By force if he had to. He just admired the dog so much and meeting him and seeing how he was, he just felt like this couldn't be the real Briggs, the knife slashing legend.

"Roy..."

"You are way less talkative, truly. Way more than what I've heard... Expected." The lynx said with fascinated tone.

"... Then maybe you shouldn't expect things." Roy answered quietly in annoyance.

"They told me you are funny... Entertaining. Full of himself as well... Confident. Rude. But really funny... So far only thing you have been is like kit with tantrum." The lynx challenged with smirk.

"... Fuck you."

"See? That is just boring attitude. This can't be the Briggs I've heard about all this time." Lynx sighed with smile.

"Shouldn't you retired already or something?" Roy said, attacking the age of this lynx.

"Oohohohoooooo... See, now that we are starting a conversation-"

"We aren't starting anyt-"

"... You really don't like it."

"..." Roy was quiet for a while, giving doubting look at lynx's way and focused quickly back on the road, asking quietly.

"Don't like what?"

"Any of this."

"... What do you mean by-"

"Mob. Dirty business..."

"I have been protecting mobsters for a long time as hired body-"

"BUT... You haven't killed anyone."

Rottweiler went quiet, feeling small hate and confusion inside him for really understanding it... For a long time he thought he was okay with murder... But now, that he had witnessed one...  
He felt like the whole world had stopped all at once. Like the felt sick. The twist in the stomach... The uneasy feeling of the sight bothering him for a long time... The mammal inside the black bag,  
blood all over... It was something he just couldn't digest. Even if he thought it wouldn't wake anything inside him. But it truly did.

".. It's really is bothering you, isn't it? What you just witnes-"

"YES. It bothers me? Do you get some satisfaction from seeing that?! Yes.. I do not like it. I thought I would, but I fucking don't, okay?! It's.. No one deserves to go out like that." Roy said quietly.

There was a quiet moment again after small huffing and emotional outburst by the dog, Roy focusing back on the road. The lynx went really quiet, studying Roy with even more fascinated gaze.  
And it just annoyed Roy even more, thinking that lynx was like he was something he had never seen before. After a while Zed spoke.

"You stabbed guy once to near death for beating your sister up."

At that moment, Roy stopped the car only after two seconds of processing what he had just head.

SKKKhhhh

The tires dragged in the mud, the car taking moment to stop. The lynx was on guard now, knowing that the subject was not something he maybe shouldn't have touched. But that was the thing in Zed. He didn't fear anything.  
The lynx waited for a moment, the dog looking out of the window and staying quiet for a whole. Now the sound of rain was only thing to be heard, hitting against the car calmly. After a while he spoke with quiet tone.

"... How do you know about that?"

The lynx shook his head and spoke with disappointed tone.

"You really think Marcus doesn't check the backgrounds of his new workers before taking them in?... Well he doesn't, really. But Steve does. And he read the old article from many years back.  
Stabbings aren't really that usual in Zootopia, you know. Beatings, yes. Muggings, yes. Stabbing, or killing mammals? No."

"... So what is your point?" Roy asked with low tone, still not looking at him.

"Are you saying that the guy who did that to your sister didn't deserve what he did? That you didn't want him dead?"

"No-"

"AT THAT EXACT MOMENT." The lynx pressured, leaning in a bit.

"... What does it matter?" Roy asked, his tone wavering as he tried to stay calm, not really wanting to go into this memory... Only one he had ever told that one was Nicholas Wilde, oddly.

"Oh it does, in many ways. Did you enjoy doing it?"

"What kinda question is that-"

"DID YOU ENJOY.. Having other mammal's life in your hands? Primal rush? The feeling of being true to your natural instincts... The feeling from all the way from beginning of our times?" The lynx asked with fascinated tone.

"... All I felt was hate, and the duty to protect my sister." Roy said bluntly, disgust in his voice from lynx's tone and his words.

"... Hate and duty to protect my sister... I would have never believed."

"... Why, that I am not a psycho like you who talks all that weird shit?" Roy grunted.

Lynx made a small chuckle, smiling and starting to really enjoy the conversation.

"Hehhe... Noo.. That wasn't what I meant. Why did you, a mammal who loves knifes and fighting with them, enjoy anything... Mindblowing, after actually doing it on another mammal? It doesn't really make sense to me."

"... I don't care if it makes sense to y-"

"So you really just train for days... Night's and days... All these years... Just to be good at killing... But you don't enjoy nor want to actually do it?" The lynx told slowly, trying to really understand Roy's mind.

"... Look! Whatever this is... This whole YOU AND ME thing... This bonding thing and trying to understand me shit... It's not going to work. Don't fucking push me. I don't want to be your friend or do I want to be-"

"But oh young one... I want to be your friend. I WILL.. Be your friend. Because, we have so much common."

"... I really fucking doubt that." The dog said with angry tone, slowly turning to look at the lynx finally now, his eyes a bit glossy. The lynx actually now felt a bit confused, the smirk slowly going away from his face as he realized how uncomfortable raising the memories of Roy's youth really made him. The lynx was quiet for a while, talking with quiet tone.

"... Roy... What have you heard about me? Before we actually met yesterday?" The lynx asked, now going actually serious.

"... What the fuck does that-"

"JUST... Play along, young one. Just tell me."

Roy was quiet for a moment, looking at the road and feeling himself calm down, just wanting everything to stop for a moment. The rain was still washing over the car heavily, Roy listening to it and slowly laying his back against the seat, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He then began.

"You are Zed Jackson... You are fifty year old... Dark brown lynx... You are one of the best fighters this city has ever heard of.."

"All truth so far... Go on." Zed said quietly with calm tone.

"They said that you are a killer."

"... Truth." The lynx nodded.

"They say you have killed over ten mammals-"

"Eleven."

Roy now opened his eyes, slowly turning to look at the lynx.

"... Do you actually even remember their names... Or were they just... PRIMAL RUSH to you?"

"I remember each one. Each name. Each specie. Each deed. Each punishment. Each begging of mercy."

"... Go on, don't stop here." The lynx told, almost as a command.

Roy stared at the lynx for a good moment, then closing his eyes, trying to breathe again and listening to the sound of rain.

"They told me that you are a legend. That you trained and mentored the mob kingpin, Mr Weston to fight all by yourself."

"Truth... Hell, the rascal is almost as good as me, if not better. He is amazing student... Go on."

There was a silent moment in the car once again, the rain washing over the car again and the sound echoing inside. The silence had gone on for a while.  
Zed was confused for a moment, wondering what the silence meant. He then began.

"Continue-"

"They say that you have twisted sexual habits."

"..." The lynx now went quiet, licking his muzzle a bit and looking down at the road again. There was another silence, and Roy continued.

"There was even a rumor... A rumor by many... That you have raped mammals." Roy stated quietly.

Zed didn't answer to that one. After there was no answer, Roy again opened his eyes, slowly turning to look at the lynx who was smiling to him.

"Truth?" Roy asked, really wanting to know this one.

"... Do you really believe so?" Zed asked with amused tone.

"... You threatened to rape David." Roy reminded, remembering very well.

"... Tell me, if I would have, would you had tried to stop me?" The lynx asked with interested tone.

"... There is no fouler fucking thing in this world than rapi-"

"I have never done it."

"... Ever?" Roy questioned, not quite convinced.

"You really think Marcus would bond, be friends and work with a mammal that rapes others?" The lynx asked, feeling a bit insulted from the accusement.

"He lets killers work under his roof.. So it's not far fetched for him to let a rapist work there as well." Roy said quietly.

"You know... You are really lucky he isn't in the same car... If he had heard what you just said... He would have killed you slowly. Even I could have not stopped him from doing it."  
The lynx said very quietly with a tone that Roy could not replace.  
After a while, Zed was staring out of the window at the rainy and muddy road, continuing again.

"There hasn't been rape crime in zootopia for many years. It's something that just doesn't happen. It's more rare than murder."

"I know." Roy said quietly.

"And you truly believed I was doing such things-"

"You aren't really helping your case by smiling when I accuse you of it."

The lynx now chuckled, talking again.

"There is difference between rape and being... Persuasive. With a bit of umm... What's the saying?  
Showing that I mean business." The lynx smiled.

Roy was no looking at the lynx with doubting and a bit disturbed look. He then quietly answered.

"You are creepy as fuck, old man."

"HAhahha!" The lynx laughed out, enjoying this conversation way too much.

"... You do know that I have wife and two kits, right?" Zed reminded.

"Yes, I remember." Roy said quietly.

"So... How on earth would I possibly be able to do such monstrous things with a family?"

"... So these rumors, they just came out of thin fucking air, right?" The dog asked in disbelief.

"Maybe... Just like the rumors about you being good a good fighter or funny. See, how rumors cannot always hold any of the truth in them?"

The rottweiler's face now froze, the lynx pulling up widest smile ever. Roy knew that the verbal jab was well aimed and he got lured right into it.  
The lynx stirred the pot even more by talking again with mischievous tone.

"And since you don't like to use knives into live mammals, or even train with someone with fake ones, how DO you train? Training dummies? Opponents that won't fight back?"

"I'm warning you, old man-"

"For someone trains so much, you are quite beefy. All daddy like. Like in porn, you know? You look like aaaa.. Dooog with bearly body. You must eat a LOT even if you train-"

"So fucking what-"

"Have nice belly and everything-"

"And do you want me to cut yours open?"

Roy quickly moved his paw onto his belt, grabbing the knife like a movement of lightning. He released it from its scalp, ready to threaten and scare the lynx.  
And with impressive and sharp sound of unsheathed steel, the metal was pointed right at the lynx's only eye he had, the edge of steel inches away from it.  
Zed's amused chuckle and smile died down at that second, the lynx staring Roy right in the eye. He wasn't feeling or showing no sigh of fear at all from this situation. He then spoke quietly.

"... If you don't take that knife away from my face right at this second, young one.. I'm going to-"

"You really like to fucking run that mouth of yWHA-"

Roy didn't even get to finish his sentence when the lynx acted like a lighting, slamming the knife away from his paw and quickly taking hold of his arm.  
The dog's eyes bulged, even his amazing reflexes being nothing against the lynx who made twist of an arm so hard, that it made Roy hit his forehead against the steering wheel.

"AARHFUCK!" The dog let out in surprise and pain, the lynx having his arm on hold. The lynx quickly took the knife from the floor, the dog holding his eyes closed and biting his teeth as the lynx had the total control of the situation. The lynx took a deep breath.

"You should be really grateful that I am in such good spirit most of the time. I try to be a good mammal. But there is one thing with me and Marcus that bonds us together more than anything.  
We do not take threats. You will now listen to me really carefully, puppy-

"AHHH LET FUCKING GO OF MY ARM!"

"Shut up and listen to my words, or I will break a bone. As a male who needs his arms in his profession a lot, especially at your role for this family, so it would be a shame.  
So, are you listening to me now-"

"YES!AAAH, LISTENING!" Roy grunted, feeling burning rage of never having humiliation like this during his life. He felt helpless right now, and the tone that lynx had was so full of demand of respect that he could do nothing but to listen.

"Good. If you ever, do what you did just now... I am going to kill your sister."

"YOUFUCKINGAAARR-" The dog now actually whined in pain, looking at the lynx with even hint of horror in middle of all the anger.

"A little more twisting and pop. Three weeks of hospital. SO YOU WILL FUCKING KEEP LISTENING TO ME NOW. I am merciful mammal. I try to be to some extent, a good mammal. Daily. I try.  
We all have our flaws. But what separates me from you, you cocky arrogant disrespectful little shit, is that I am a real deal. You might fight good, have your charisma that so many claim you have, and you might have done some crazy things during your life. But believe me, young one. I am fucking crazier. I have done nothing but respect you, even admire how straight forward you can be... Being emotional is never bad sigh in mammal. But your actions have consequences. All I wanted a little bit of respect and recognizing, of in whose presence you are SO YOU WILL FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME OR I WILL TAKE IT!-"

"I UNDERSTAND, MAN MY ARM-"

"So if you ever, try that macho shit around me again... I will make Marcus one angry mammal by taking my respect by force. He will forgive me during time. But you never will. And you don't want to go on that road. And you CAN BE DAMN FUCKING SURE, Roy.. That there is going to be no one around to protect your sister. Then before killing her, I might even do the thing you so much implied of me being known for.  
And I will NOT be gentle. DO YOU HEAR ME, ROY?!" The lynx now practically screamed into Roy's ear, the dog actually begging mercy now and feeling his eyes getting glossy, along with knowing one thing.

This lynx was not kidding. He meant what he said.

"So are you going to apologize?!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HER-"

"SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO! APOLOGIZE!" Zed threatened, moving Roy's own knife to his throat.

"I APOLOGIZE! PLEASE! I'll DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T HURT HER! Pleasepleaseplease I can't feel my arm..." The dog sobbed, hitting his head to the steering wheel and feeling the pain make him squeeze teeth together harder and harder. The lynx now felt his face soften a bit from its furious state, the lynx huffing quietly.

After few seconds, the lynx left off from Roy's arm, the dog giving loud whine and taking his arm to his lap, holding it with his other paw and sobbing things he could only hear himself.  
He had never felt the feeling of being overpowered like this. This lynx was strong as hell for his size, and he was truly as fast and skilled as they said. Along with being ruthless. But Roy had just been in such traumas of the event back in Marcus's place, that he had totally forgotten the actual mammals he was dealing with. Now it got revenged. The dog couldn't do anything but still hold his eyes,  
talking how much his arm hurt. The lynx was still quiet, studying Roy all over. He just witnessed the famous and legendary fighter crying and the huge pain was only half of the reason. This dog really cared about his sister, and just hearing someone so rumor to be ruthless mammal beg for someone's life with such emotion, crying and everything... Well, it was just odd thing to witness.  
Until the gaze came after Roy had gathered enough breath. The killing look.

The trembling he did, the adrenaline going inside him like a rampage as he felt humiliated, wanting to strangle this lynx to death.  
Zed went on alert mode right away, knowing Roy was thinking about it. Zed knew Roy thought about taking another knife and now really stab him.

"... Don't."

The dog just huffed, holding his arm and looking at the lynx with very serious look. How could this old man be so much faster than him?  
He just wanted to attack, but now he had doubt. Doubt of wondering if the lynx would win this fight.

All they now did was stare at each other.  
After a whole minute of quietness in the car, Zed finally spoke.

"... Do you want to be part of this family, Roy?"

"..." The dog stared, still holding his hand and trying not to wince from pain it still had. Zed continued.

"You... Are promising person to have in it. As more that I see you, I understand you. I was just like you, when I was still young. I know that it's something you don't give shit about...  
But so far I have seen very little signs of you truly wanting to be what me and Marcus are. Why are you here?"

Roy was quiet again, trying to calm down his anger and for now, play along with this. He would get his revenge.

"... Because.. Because Levron released me... He said that I would be... That I would make crazy amounts of money.. By working for Marcus."

"But you could have chosen."

"... And serve for attempted murder of a police?" Roy asked, being careful with his tone despite the lingering anger.

"You never tried to kill Wilde. You told that yourself. If you had, Marcus would have just executed you right under his roof."

"The cops didn't believe it. Nicholas did listen... Only after I fucking told him at my little visit weeks ago into his home."

"... And he believed you?"

"... Yes."

"How do you feel about him?"

"... What?"

"Nick. How do you feel about him as a mammal?"

"... Well, he is better mammal than me, that is for sure..." Roy groaned, feeling the pain slowly leaving his hand.

"Why do you ask?" Roy asked in confusion, calming his breathing.

"I find him interesting. You clearly do too."

"... Well, the fuck does that matter?" Roy asked with frustration, but then seeing the warning gaze lynx gave him because of the dog raising his tone.

There was small silence.

"... I ask again, the question that was unanswered. DO. You. Want. To. Be . One of us? De familia, a mobster? Known, feared, respected and rich?"

"... Y-yes-"

"No. I don't believe you."

"... Why wouldn't you be-"

"I can see it in your eyes. Talk to me, boy. Why did you joining us, knowing that way out after everything you have heard or seen is not an option?"

Roy now looked at the lynx, being quiet for a while. He truly tried to find answer from inside of him, asking the same question. He just felt uncomfortable with all of it. Well, not truly...  
Until witnessing dead mammal.

"... It's about this morning, wasn't it? It was the moment you truly understand what we could do, wasn't it?"

"... Look... Old ma- MR JACKSON... I just... All I ever wanted was to make money... And help my sister with all of it anyway I can... Because she is all I... Fuck, I can't just can't lose her.  
Just.. If I ever misbehave... Like I just did... HURT ME. AIM YOUR JABS AT ME. But... Just-"

"Shhh... Hey. HEY. Look at me, little one." Zed suddenly said, his tone actually getting warm and understanding now, even fatherly.

He moved his paw behind the back of Oliver's head, making the dog very alerted from sudden physical contact. But all Zed just did was force the dog look at her.

"I will make you rich. WE will make you rich. If you play by the rules, follow Marcus, and NEVER question his orders. Ever. And for year after now, your sister...  
She will be living in a mansion. When you belong to the family, we take care fo you. You are not tied by blood, but are tied to us by a code. I wish to even treat you like my own flesh once we work together and see that the future of this family lives on. Marcus is revolutionary. His visions of seeing the perfect mob... Is the reason why I'm on his, and Steve's side.  
I love them like my children. And that is why I need you to focus, Roy. Focus on what is important. Follow and be led... Do you understand me?"

Lynx rubbed behind back of Roy's head, the intense gaze into his making him process the words in his mind, the lynx waiting for answer.

"... Yes."

"... Good." The lynx said quietly, giving a nod and now that same wicked smile coming to his face.

"You just have to get used to dead bodies. They come with the job. Like said, Marcus is true definition of justice. We only kill those who deserved it. Only to make a world a better place.  
Just like Judy Hopps... But different way. She is someone who needs to stay alive. Because she is icon to ways Marcus sees things. He respects that bunny more than you can imagine." The lynx said, like it was written in stone.

Roy was quiet, the rain washing over car reminding them about itself once again.

"... So that Saul guy... So I have to be the one to bury him? You know... Underground?" Roy asked, the tone having small chills in it. He really didn't want to do it.

The lynx at that moment woke up from small daydreaming, asking.

"Hmmm? Oh nonono. He is going to bunny burrow." The lynx added casually.

"... Wait... What?"

"He is going to bunny burrow."

"... Why are we taking his body all the way to the bunny burrow?" The dog asked in total confusion and frustration.

"... Oh, we are not taking him anywhere. He will walk there."

"... I... What does that even mean, he is dead-"

"Look at me."

"What are you..." Roy muttered, totally feeling lost right now.

"Marcus gave a PROMISE to Hopps. Marcus is mammal of his word. Hopps said that Saul doesn't need nor deserve to die. Even if I beg differ as did Marcus, he is not going to betray his word for her. THAT is how much he respects Hopps. Saul is in our back trunk, yes. But he isn't dead. He is passed out. Uncomfortable... And probably scared out of his mind right now and crying like crazy...  
But he is alive."

The dog studied the one eyed lynx now long time, not believing him. That didn't make any sense.

"But... But Steve said that.."

"Steve said what?" The lynx asked.

"Yesterday he said that Marcus had told that we had already killed Saul, by his words. He asked to see the body in the bathroom before he went to the council meeting, telling us to get rid of it."

"Marcus lied to Steve."

"... What?"

"Marcus told he Steve in the ZPD yesterday that he had Saul killed the moment he left the city hall, but it isn't true. He gave me orders, yes. That I will get rid of him, and you will watch.  
You came just in time to the room to see what I did."

"I saw him dead-"

"What you saw... Was an information squeeze. You saw him in a black bag. You saw blood everywhere. FAKE blood. It was all to shock David, making him lose his mind and make him broken.  
I was doing awesome job at it as well. Saul was just passed out. All trauma factor just for David."

"... I... Don't believe you. W-why would you even do something like that, just to shock that husky-"

"Because he would have then told me what I wanted to know. If GARVIA was the one ordering the hit on Judy and Nick. THAT was the plan. We were so close. Until William came in.  
Then, we come back just to see David escaped. So there went that plan right out of the window, little one. Sorry for the traumas. And all that." The lynx said, giving wink with his one eye and chuckling.

Roy's eyes widened like crazy, the dog's jaw dropping as he began.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME-"

"Easy-"

"THAT WAS ALL A SHOW?! AND YOU DECIDED NOT TO TELL ME AND MAKE ME THINK I WAS REALLY INVOLVED INTO MURDER?!"

"I don't believe you. I was told that Marcus and Steve are best friends. Why would Marcus lie to his face and plan all this-"

"BECAUSE.. Marcus didn't want to stress Steve. This is the difference with me, Marcus and Steve. Those two love each other like brothers, they really do. But you have seen their arguing too.  
Steve has been downing this whole idea of US working with the cops to build the better future. He does not see any sense in it, just like Garvia, James and Jones doesn't seem to see it.  
They think with the way of the old... Ironic, when it comes from me.. I know. But Steve had to believe that instead of doing what needed to be done, Marcus rather held his word for Judy.  
He did all this just because that bunny told that Saul lives. If Steve had heard that we plan to release him and that he is alive... He would have flipped. So, HE DOESN'T. NEED. TO KNOW. Not now, at least."

Roy was now not believing his ears. And the lynx was serious. He really wasn't lying.  
The dog took his time to process what he had just heard, then talking again.

"So... SO this was also all just a fucking stupid test?! Just to see if I wouldn't faint or sum shit?!"

"Yes. It was also a test for you. Two flies with one slam. I wanted to see how legendary, feared and skilled Roy Briggs would handle seeing dead mammal in zipped black bag.  
You puked on the floor, didn't talk for hours, disrespected me in front of a traitor, got drunk, and you wished you had forgot all you had seen. It was so surprising, truly."

"..." The dog didn't know what to answer to that, feeling so betrayed... But still, so... Suddenly relieved. Knowing he was not murderer... And that Saul was still alive in their car.

"The result of the test could have gone many ways. You died a bit inside after thinking how things had gone. Meaning that you are good mammal, or TRY to be... Just like me. And that,  
is why I want you to be there for Marcus. For Steve. For us. Because I need mammals around me that I can trust. Mammals I admire. Mammals, that think with their heart too."

"... Do you really believe that Garvia did do it?" Roy asked after long silence, feeling overwhelmed still of hearing all this.

"... Did he order the hit?... I have known Garvia for a long time. He has fought with Marcus since day one. Only thing that has kept them trying to kill the other, is most simple and powerful thing.  
Respect. Garvia built his empire from nothing. He is one of the richest mammals in Zootopia. He is business genius, and known from being very old school mobster... And like most of old school mobsters,  
he is a piece of shit... But we look it through fingers, because we NEED him. And he needs us."

"... That didn't really answer my question." Roy said quietly, trying to study the lynx now.

"I've had my reasons... To doubt that he is trying to make a move of some kind. Marcus won't believe it. He thinks that no one has balls to defy him. I have teached him so much with Steve..  
But he is young, powerful and naive... But he is like son to me... But Garvia... He just...  
I have seen him turn more horrible mammal year by year, the money corrupting his brain... His paranoia and temper being more and more uncontrolled. And he talks with one mammal way too much...  
Behind closed doors.. AND I don't like it... Not one bit."

"... Who?"

"... Gerald Corleone... Mr Big."

"... How do you see that as a bad thing?" Roy asked, not understanding.

"HHh... Boy.. If you don't see anything bad in that picture... Then there is no point explaining it to you."

Now both were quiet once again. The rain got harder and harder.

In middle of this process of everything, Roy just started to rumble in his head that how on earth did he get mixed into something so complicated?  
He didn't know any of these mammals very well yet... But for what he was hearing, it was all very... Messy.

Zed now finally gave a sigh to break a silence, then talking again.

"Get out of the car."

Roy looked at the lynx, raising an eyebrow.

"Get out of the car, young one. Because we... Are going to have a small chat with our friend in the back." The lynx smiled, ready to get the job done.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4 "The Name"

/CONTINUING RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT/ SAUL'S RELEASE

"Knock knock!"

That was the old lynx, Zed Jackson, tormenting the guy behind the metal with small knock of his fingers.

"Old man, can you just... Open the trunk already? Can't you hear all the rattling inside, dude must be chocking." Roy added, just getting tired of the mindset of that this lynx had to everything. He really knew how to be evil.

"Ahh, young ones... Never learning how to enjoy things." The lynx yawned, giving smack of his muzzle as he prepared to open the trunk.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The muffled cry of help was heard from inside the trunk, the dog trying to get out of the black bag as he was tied by his hands as well.

"Woooh, look at the piece of shit go!" The lynx laughed, getting satisfaction of the panic Saul was in inside the trunk.

"... You should be the last one to call anyone that, naamsaying?" Roy added with cocky tone, looking unimpressed at lynx bullying someone who couldn't do anything about it.

The lynx turned to look at Roy very slowly, wicked grin coming to his face. He took in breath, intense gaze aimed at the dog as he chuckled and went quiet. He gave small lick at his muzzle,  
biting his underlip and speaking with tone that reminded him how to talk to him again.

"Very... Very careful, puppy."

Roy had to control himself, holding himself and his breathing as he showed no emotion because of the command, but lynx was sharp. He could see that Roy wanted to hit him hard.

"... Still on that cocky, young and arrogant mode are we? Do you have something to say? Come on. Let's see how it goes to you this time."

Roy had to bite his teeth together little bit. But he knew that even despite being really fast and strong... He somehow just knew that this was wrong time and place to see what the lynx was really made of. Besides, he couldn't gamble with his sister's life just to defend his ego.

The lynx just fueled the fire a bit more to see if Roy would attack.

"It must be hard on you... Probably winning every fistfight you ever had... Being a legend of a fighter... Roy the Slasher, they called him... Rumored to be a charismatic and fearless dog,  
harsh from his mouth and arrogant as one could be... Only to be put in his place by fifty year old lynx with one eye like a little bitch." The lynx finished.

Now Roy really had to hold his guts, feeling like he was about to explode... And worst thing was, it was all true. Roy had used his knives only to harm and give minor controlled injuries to anyone that threatened him or his escort able clients... But this lynx he wanted to stab to death.

The measuring of gazes continued, the tension just filling as the wind and rain washed over them. They had parked their car in small spot at the local forest, small road leading to dead end.

After a while of the intense gaze continuing, the sound of Saul was heard again.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASEPLEASE WHAT IS THIS I BEG YOU!"

"... Are you going to open that trunk during this year?" Roy asked quietly with small frustration in his tone, but keeping his anger out of it.

The lynx looked still at Roy for a while, giving small sigh and smile, very disappointed that Saul had taken the dog's focus away.

"You know... You are one very lucky boy." The lynx sighed.

"Whatever. Let him out already." Roy sighed, easing his attitude.

CLACK

Just like that, the small trunk opened, and first thing they saw was black bag, someone muffling inside loudly and squirming like a fish on a dry land.

"Saul, I will kill you if you don't stop moving." Lynx said calmly and without any effort, almost sounding tired.

The black bag stopped moving right at that second, the dog begging inside the bag.

"PLEASE DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Just let me freaking..." Roy muttered, now getting annoyed how much the lynx was tormenting the dog.

Roy took his knife out slowly, reaching for the bag and very carefully starting to cut the bag open. He used his knife from head to toe,  
just using enough needed pressure to get Saul in sight. The black bag opened, the dog revealing himself. And he looked like shit. He was totally covered in sweat,  
eyes red and expression full of fear. He was one mess of a dog and now he was staring right back at Roy, then seeing Zed right next to him and feeling more fear.

What confused him was the background. The sound of rain, and seeing the gray sky behind the two, peaking through the leaf's. Why were they in the woods? Oh no. They are going to bury me alive or something, Saul thought.

"Pleasepleaseplease I know I fucked up I know I did it wasn't my idea to kidnap Judy and Nick it wasn't, I am telling you that we were not-" The dog started to defend in panic.

"Then who. Tell me, Saul.. You annoying, babbling, scared little puppy.. Who's order was it to act out of norm and do what you did to Hopps and Wilde?" Zed started, sitting on the edge of the car and starting clean his claws carefully.

"It... I..." The dog now went quiet, knowing he would die if he would betray the one who gave the command.

"Three seconds." The lynx said with threatening voice. Even Roy was now quiet, not wanting to have any say in this.

"Mister Jackson we can work something out if-"

"Two."

"Nonnononno please if I tell, my brother is left without someone who takes care of him-" The dog started to now backpedal, realizing he was screwed either way, starting to cry again in desperation.

Zed rose from his spot, suddenly staring to stretch a bit, twisting his head to his side and getting loud pop sound out, almost like preparing for something.

"Take him out of the trunk." Zed commanded towards Roy coldly.

Roy hesitated for a moment, but knew he had to do as was commanded.

The rottweiler grabbed rag doll of a dog from the trunk, Saul being so weak after not getting anything to drink or eat in two days and sweating so much.  
Saul flew straight on the wet grass, along with mud. He could feel the fresh air, the calming scent of the forest, being like new life compared to hours in the darkness.  
But it as last enjoyment he had right now. He was shaking, Roy forcing him into his knees. Zed was done with his stretching, starting to talk calmly.

"Listen to me, Saul. If you don't tell me who is behind all this fuckery that has been going on in our most so far loyal family, I am going to need a name.  
David can't tell anything, since he is most likely soon going to burn alive in a building-"

"W-what? David's... Still alive?" Saul asked quietly, feeling relief but feeling even more confused about Zed talking about burning buildings.

"... He is. But I doubt he is for long. Now, since there is no guarantee that I get to talk with that husky anymore, you are my last option. Marcus want's the NAME.  
AND YOU... Are going to tell it to me." Zed said, running out of patience as he bend his knees to be on the kneeled dog's eye level.

"I can't, mister Jackson, he will kill me if I-"

"He? So it's a male. Good to know. You know what the funny thing is? Our organization has nothing but males. So you didn't rule out anyone. You are annoying me, Saul." Zed said,  
closing his eyes.

"I... W-what?" Saul mumbled, now just wondering how weird Zed could sometimes be as he could be creepy. But it was nothing compared to what attitude Zed took now.  
He inhaled the air through his nose deeply, opening his eyes again. He then spoke.

"Keep playing games with me, Saul. I will give you one last shot to tell the name." Zed said, taking his knife out, the steel being almost long as his arm.  
Roy was now getting alarmed, because Marcus had promised Judy that Saul would not die. But the lynx was unpredictable and he was clearly starting to get heated.  
And the moment Saul saw the blade, his heart jumped to his thorat as he started to cry and spoke in defeat.

"... If... If I must die... Please tell... Tell my brother that I didn't leave him... That there is... Cash hidden under his bed.. He... He can have better life with those..  
Tell that I... I have to die, if I tell the name, he will kill my brother too, I-" The dog started to sob and cry on the grass.

Suddenly Zed felt peek of aggression on his face waver, but come back as he took his finger under Saul's jaw.

"Look at me. In my one good eye." Lynx said. The trembling dog raised his gaze, looking at the bright blue eye the lynx had left, Zed talking calmly.

"I need the name, no matter what. Your brother will be taken care of, and seen he has better future than you. I am not heartless. But that doesn't mean that I won't make it easy for him... Roy."

"... Yes?" Roy asked, feeling very uncomfortable about the way Zed was looking at Saul, and this situation itself.

"You will drive to the city... You will fetch his brother in here-"

"WHAT?!" Saul woke in panic in middle of crying.

"You will bring him here. You will hold him down, and you will make him watch. Every second. You will make him watch as I violate his big brother in a way that I am rumored to do, BECAUSE YOU FUCKING BRING THAT OUT IN ME!" The lynx yelled right at Saul's face, losing his cool and grabbing the dog by his throat, choking him now.

Roy made small movement, starting to talk.

"Jackson, you told Marcus that you won't kill-"

"OHooooo I will not kill this piece of shit, but Marcus didn't talk anything about shaming this almost cop killing cunt in front of his relatives." Lynx spoke with vibrating and annoyed tone,  
the dog disgusting him for being such a coward in his eyes.

"Shaming... I don't-"

Then it hit Saul and Roy the same time, the doberman feeling his body shiver from fear as his wide eyes looked at Zed, now understanding what the lynx was meaning, since he talked about his reputation.

"No... NONONONONOn MISTER JACKSON, please- HUURGHHH!" The dog let out, feeling himself getting chocked by Zed's paw again. The lynx spoke with maniac like tone, laying the plan out.

"Roy will hold your brother down and watch as I will rape you against that fucking tree there, OVER AND OVER AGAIN-"

"JACKSON... Don't. Don't make me do any of this. Don't." Roy now said, drawing the line. What Zed was going to do to get the name out of the dog, he wanted no part in it. Rape was most horrible crime Zootopia had, most shunned one along with murder. It wasn't a thing that happened. It wasn't even known to happen in the city almost at all. Just outside of Zootopia, the towns not so known were reportedly had more of these kind of shunned incidents... But Roy was rather going to take his chance and fight against the old twisted lynx instead of letting him shame Saul like that.  
Especially in front of his kin.

"Roy... You will do as I command if I SAY YOU WILL! AM I FUCKING UNDERSTOOD?! GET THE CAR AND DRIVE TO CITY! GET HIS BROTHER HERE-"

"GARVIA! IT WAS GARVIA!... IT WAS ALL GARVIA! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY DON'T DO THIS DON'T I BEG YOU IT WAS GARVIA!" Saul suddenly broke, knowing Zed was not playing around and was going to do it. That is how much in hate frenzy he was. And the dog was now shaking, crying again and having laid the name out in the open.

The silence took Roy and Zed now. The lynx was huffing, the name having woken him up from his alarming and crazy looking state, the old man taking breath and looking at Saul.  
He let his paw slowly go from Saul's throat, the dog finally managing to breathe more. He coughed, getting air finally as Roy felt himself exhale. He was about to actually fight the lynx, and betray the mobsters orders and code, rather than be part of the mad act Zed was about to involve him in. But now, the dog had saved himself, having being dragged into extreme corner to lay out the name.

"... Garvia." Zed finished, rising from the grass and looking at Roy. The lynx had calmed down his breathing and his furious state, looking at the sky and huffing.

"Of course it was him. Of course. Out of all the..." The lynx muttered, shaking his head.

"He... He is going to kill my brother now!" Saul sobbed on the ground, feeling broken inside. He had doomed the last of his family to death.

"No... He won't. I will make sure of it." Zed suddenly said, turning into fully different mammal. Even Roy was looking at Zed in confusion, wondering what on earth was going on in his mind. He then continued the question.

"So, Garvia told you and David to kidnap Judy and Nick, but instead of bringing them to Marcus, he would bring them to somewhere to be murdered?"

"... I... Y-yes." Saul stuttered, feeling shame.

"... I FUCKING KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DEFY MARCUS!" The lynx spit out in annoyance.

"..." Saul was now scared, not knowing what his fate was after getting the confession out.

Now the lynx was smiling, taking way more calm state and talking to Roy.

"Get him standing." Lynx ordered.

Roy now did as was asked, taking the wobbling and sweat smelling dog to his feet. He was helping him by the shoulder, the dog shaking like crazy from thinking the horrible things that could have happened if he didn't say the name... And he still didn't believe what Zed was now saying.

"What... Wh-what do you mean you help my brother?" Saul asked scaredly.

"I will make sure that Marcus knows of all this. After that, he is under our protection. He will not be harmed. And we will... Have a little talk with Garvia...  
Heavens know... If he was also part of what is going on in the hotel right now... IF he is... Marcus will kill him in front of everyone." Saul muttered quietly by himself, doubting if Garvia was behind Simon's acts now as well. But this was enough info for now. The lynx then said.

"You are free to go now."

"I... Wh-what?" The dog asked in confusion.

Roy then suddenly spoke.

"Like we said, we are not going to kill you. Even after what you did to Judy, she still said you didn't deserve anything bad happen to you. Marcus promised it to her,  
so you know... You are now free to go." Roy said, feeling so glad this was all over.

"... But not to Zootopia." Lynx finished for Roy, looking at Saul with warning look now.

"But... I don't... Understand-"

"You can't go back to your brother anymore. Most likely ever. He can viist you, once we tell where you are. But for now, he is under our wing. Your actions have conceguenses.  
You will never come back to Zootopia anymore during your lifetime. Never again." Zed said.

"I... W-where am I supposed to then?" Saul stuttered in confusion, feeling lost. And the pain of knowing he can never go to city again.

"You... Have been ordered by Marcus to go to Bunny burrow." Zed finished with amused smile.

"... WHAT?" Saul asked, like he had heard wrong.

"You are going to Bunny burrow, and you will start a new life there." Zed said, like it was end of the convo.

"I... I have never been anywhere else but the city... I don't... I don't know how to get to burrow! It's at least two days walk away from Zootopia!" Saul argued like he was never going to make it in his state.

Roy then exhaled.

"Look, Saul. You have no options. We have food and water in the car for you. You will walk to Bunny burrow, start your life there away from Garvia, cops and questions.  
And most important dude, you will live. Dat sounds like one hellofa deal if i was you. Take it." Roy pressured.

"..." Saul now had hanging jaw, wondering if this was happening. He didn't like this at all. Who knew how long it would be till he would meet his brother again?  
He would never see the amazing home city of his anymore. He wouldn't even get to bring his stuff. Or see his parents anymore. He had to just... Vanish.

"I don't like that expression. I will need to hear that you understand, Saul. You are going to burrow... Or we will beat you to bulp right here and now, making your journey to Bunny Burrow way more painful. Choice is yours. You have ten seconds to get out of my sight and never come back. Good luck." Zed said calmly.

Saul now shut his mouth, fear returning in him as he started to walk, looking back at the two with scared face and wondering if this still was a trick of somekind.  
But neither of them moved. Except Roy, who now was walking to the car's backseat door as Zed was counting, wanting the dog to walk slowly so he could still beat him up.

But Saul had learned his lesson. He was now walking fast, and suddenly heard a loud yell from Roy.

"Catch this!" The rottweiler yelled.

Saul turned around with his wobbling legs, just to see a back bag thrown at him. He barely managed to grasp it, taking it into his hold with shaking hands.  
He gave puzzled look at the rottweiler, Roy then speaking.

"It has food, water... And map to bunny burrow. It's going to be like you said, a travel of at least two days."

"I... Thank y-" Saul muttered, feeling himself still so weak and shake, knowing the moment he would be out of sight, he would eat everything from the bag like crazy.

"Don't... Don't fucking thank me. Just because I ain't as extreme as this guy right here with his rapy methods, doesn't mean we are cool. You tried to kill Judy. And Nick.  
That I won't forget. You still deserve to get beaten... And as I hear, this guy is now at number three at his count. So you better run." Roy reminded with annoyed look.

"OKAYOKAYOKAY I'M SORRY!" Saul yelled, now sprinting away like fire under his tail, giving one last look at the two...

Before he was gone into the rainy forest in two seconds, only rattling of leaf's and twigs left as he was gone.

The silence came between the two. Only the sound of rain remained, and Saul's running footsteps in the forest... Until they were nowhere to be heard anymore.

"... Were you really going to..." Roy now had to ask once the dog was gone, wanting to know if lynx had been serious about raping Saul.

"... You think about that when you go to sleep." Zed said quietly and mysteriously, before walking to a car, clearly pissed off he didn't get to at least beat Saul.

"... What is that supposed to mean?" Roy asked with annoyed tone, looking at the lynx who was making his way back to the car.

"... Just hop in. Marcus needs us back at the city hall... And I know that whatever chaos of a situation waits us there... Is going to be way bigger when Marcus finds out that it was Garvia who has been acting off."

"... Yeah." Roy said quietly, now walking to the car, giving one last look over at the small path Saul had ran in, swearing he still heard the dog crying in the deep woods.

...  
END ...


End file.
